Forum:Lyla Hayes
Name: Lyla Clara Hayes Age: Thirteen (born on the 21st of December 1996) Godparent: Pluto (Chtonic sphere) Family: *Jessica Hayes, mother. She is a police marksmen (or markswomen - ?). *Adam Hayes, uncle. He is a (high school) Latin teacher. He is an intergral part of her life. Her mother is very busy and he often looks after her. He lives with his boyfriend Simon, in the house next to hers. *Simon Grange. He is a legacy of Minerva and the boyfriend of Adam Hayes. He was the one that suggested that Lyla go to Camp Jupiter, as he attended there himself previously, but left due to an arguement that ended in him almost losing an eye. Appearance: Lyla has shoulder length black hair and green eyes. Apart from her eyes, she looks nothing like her mother, and looks more like her uncle. She is quite skinny and tall. Personality: Lyla likes to go unnoticed, prefering to hide away/fade into crowds, rather than be the centre of attention. She can be quite blunt and rude, but is always very truthful. She likes to read a lot, and is a bit of a nerd. She is clever, and notices details quickly. Lyla is described as pedantic, and will often ask for a lot of details. History: Lyla's mom was bitter about her father, and called him a "fling". She did not tell Lyla anything else about him, other than the fact that she had his black hair. Lyla was always very afraid of ghosts, and always was telling her mother about the ghost that lived in her bedroom. She even described how the ghost was killed; shot three times with a pistol. Because she was only six, her mother ignored her, until it got to the stage where she wouldn't sleep in her bedroom because of the ghost. In the end, her mother looked up her house on police records, and found that twelve years earlier there had been a murder. A woman had been murdered by her enraged husband. Disturbed and confused, Jessica moved house with her daughter, to San Francisco, next door to her brother. Jessica became more distanced from her daughter, due to the events, and Lyla grew closer to her uncle. Adam taught her Latin, and was surprised about how she seemed to be fluent in it already. Strage things began to happen to Lyla, and as Lyla was unable to explain herself, they had an acrimonious relationship (she and Jessica). When she was thirteen, things came to a head. Simon suggested that Lyla attend Camp Jupiter. He went to talk to Jessica, and when he came out, Jessica was strangely quiet and calm. Simon and Adam ended up taking Lyla to Wolf House, when they were about to leave her, Simon showed her his tattoo, but didn't explain it. He told her that "Fortes fortuna adiuvat" (Fortune favours the brave) and Lyla understood it, but didn't know that Simon knew Latin. Possessions: Lyla took with her an old backpack of her uncles. When she unpacked it, she found at the bottom of the bag an Imperial Gold pugio (dagger). On it was a post-it note tha read, "Use me when you need me. I was once Simon's." Love, Simon. P.S. Remember; Fortune favours the brave. '' She has a Stygian Iron halberd that transforms into a penlight torch. When the button is pressed it turns into the halberd. She is a skilled fighter with it, and it is her favoured weapon. Her secondary weapon is the Imperial Gold pugio that Simon gave her. Simon also left in her bag a letter of reference, and praised her and mentioned the time she saw the ghost. Adam also wrote a few words, but didn't know what he was writing them for, and so he mentioned that she was clever, and also mentioned her talent of Latin. '''Abilities: ' Chtonic Sphere '' *Possess Necromancy, the dominion over spirits and the dead. The more controlled, the higher the toll. *Are able to sense deaths at will, as well as foretell others' lifespan and fate in the Underworld. *Possess moderate Umbrakinesis, the ability to control and create pure darkness, as well as dense it into solid material. The more controlled/created, the higher the toll. *Can open up fissures in the earth that spout the blue, green or purple hellfires of the underworld, which affect the soul rather than the body of a target. She can also control it with their mind. The more controlled, the higher the toll. *Is able to use Shadow Travel, the ability to turn into pure darkness and reform at a desired location. This power drains much vigor from her. *Can open teleports to the Underworld which lets her travel there with no ill effects. *''Blessing of Aidoneus: User prays to Pluto, and in return can temporarily turn into living hellfire. [[User:NattieFinn|''' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 19:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The wiki is not yet published, and therefore, this claim is on hold for now. Please also fix the following as well: #Use only the form on the Claiming forum. #Take the powers only from the Deities forum. #Sign the claim at the bottom, no need to say "owned by". ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 17:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, basically, I did follow the form, I just made headers to make it look neater (before, I changed it now). Put my name at the bottom. I did paraphrase the powers before, but now I just copied and pasted them and put it into the singular. [[User:NattieFinn|' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley''']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 19:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC)